Tigress's Lesbian Love Story
by FaithDyBurgh
Summary: So, the name says it all! Tigress is Lesbian, and she brings her new girlfriend home. But what if Shulan has a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, people! Listen, this is my first story and I know I'm taking a risk here. Please spare my feelings a little bit. _

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Zeng, the messenger goose, came flapping down to the Jade Palace, carrying a letter addressed to Tigress. The South Chinese Tiger was meditating, wondering how on Earth to tell her friends, especially Po, who had always had a thing for her. The goose tentatively knocked on her door and stepped inside cautiously. "Master Tigress?" he whispered.

She opened one eye. Seeing who it was, she stood and leaned very close to the poor bird. "What," she said slowly, her voice dangerously calm. "could be so important that you felt you had to interrupt me in the middle of my meditation?"

Zeng shook and gingerly raised the scroll so she could see it. "M-my apologies, Master Tigress. I received a letter; the g-girl who gave it to me said it was urgent. She wanted a response soon, so I-"

"Give." She held out her hand for the scroll. Hands still shaking, Ling placed the scroll in her outstretched paw. "Sorry, Ling. I was upset. I needed some alone time."

"No worries." Zeng scurried out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Tigress chuckled and shook her head.

Her smile slid off her face, though, when she read the hastily scrawled lines.

_Tigress,_

_If it is convenient to you, I would like to join you for dinner tonight. I think it is time to tell your friends about us. Whether we do it at my house or the Jade Palace is entirely up to you, but it must happen tonight. _

_ Faithfully yours,_

_ Shulan _

"Perfect," she mumbled. She added her reply to the bottom of the scroll. Yes, she agreed that the disclosure should come tonight, and that the best way to do it was at the palace. She wanted Shulan to arrive at around sunset. She would tell Shifu that a friend would like to come for dinner.

"Zeng!" She cried.

"Yes, Master Tigress?" The goose scuttled in.

"I have a reply for that girl. please get it to her as soon as possible."

He nodded, took the letter, and flew out the window.

Tigress took a deep breath and prepped herself for what could possibly be the worst night of her life. She walked out the door, looking for Master Shifu.

* * *

"Viper, have you noticed that Tigress has been a little moody lately?" Po asked as he hurried around the kitchen, preparing supper.

"Yes. But you know something weird?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I overheard her asking Master Shifu if her friend could come over."

"What's weird about that?"

"Tigress seemed really nervous when he asked her why."

"Really?" Po threw some noodles into the pot. "How so?"

"Like, she started stuttering really bad and told him she had been in the Bao Gu orphanage with her, but Tigress is a horrible liar." Viper nudged the spoon over to him, which he began stirring with.

"Huh. Guess we'll learn when this 'friend' comes over."

"Yeah."

* * *

Tigress stared out the window, waiting for Shulan.

"Tigress," Master Shifu chided. "Staring out the window will not make her come any sooner."

"I know. I just am nervous, is all."

"I gathered that. You really are the most dreadful liar." He chuckled. "I like that about you."

Tigress blushed and looked out the window one last time. In the distance, she spied a smallish figure limping toward the palace.

"Shulan!" She bolted from the room and hurried toward the stairs. When she reached the half-leopard, half-tiger, Tigress threw her arms around the short form of the greatest person she'd ever known. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Tigress, you're horrible. Don't be so formal." Shulan flung her arms around Tigress's neck, drew herself up, and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you certain you want to do this? I won't force you. I just think it's best if we tell them sooner rather than later." She looked Tigress in the eye, praying that Tigress wouldn't go back on her promise.

"I am positive. I won't deny it any longer." Then the two women walked to the palace, dreading what was to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hey, guys! Listen, I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter, but I've been a little stressed lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter._

* * *

Tigress found herself reaching out to help Shulan up the steps of the palace, again. "Shu, is your leg okay? I don't want anything to happen to it." Tigress leaned forward, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ti. I've done worse than this." Shulan winced as she took another step, but never complained about her obvious pain. That was one of her characteristics Tigress liked least. Tigress wanted people to depend on her, and having someone as a companion who was for the most part independent, or one who should be dependent but refused to accept most offers of help, bothered her greatly.

"I understand that, but if you need help, ask." As they reached the top of the steps, Shulan lifted her pant leg to reveal a twisted, mangled leg. She massaged her calf to help untwist it. Her muscles were damaged, but she could usually bring it close to a natural position by kneading her leg. "Shulan, you should really get that looked at," Tigress said, like she always did.

"I'll be fine." Shulan rose and knocked on the door before Tigress could say another word. The door opened and allowed the two cats inside.

The inhabitants of the Jade Palace were waiting, all except for Po and Viper, who were still in the kitchen. Shifu stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, Shulan. I am Shifu, the Grandmaster of this palace. These are Monkey, Mantis and Crane. Viper and the Dragon Warrior, Po, are in the kitchen, preparing dinner. You shall meet them presently."

"It is very nice to meet you all," Shulan bowed.

Mantis, who was staring at her leg, blurted "Why are you limping?"

"Mantis, don't be rude!" Shifu gave Mantis a hard look.

"Please, I don't mind," Shulan smiled. "I picked a bad fight."

"I, for one, am more interested in the pattern on your fur, Shulan." Shifu said, gesturing to the irregular black blotches on her snowy-white fur. "What kind of cat are you?"

"I'm half Bengal Tiger, half Snow Leopard."

"I see. Tigress, why don't you take Shulan to the dining room. She should probably sit down." Tigress bowed and led Shulan away.

"You don't trust her, do you?" asked Crane. "I don't either. Did you see how Tigress was hovering close to her? She was really protective."

Monkey crept forward. "She's definitely not just a friend of Tigress's."

Shifu turned. "And how would you know that?"

"Oh, please," Mantis laughed. "We all felt it, didn't we? You've taught us all how to read expressions and relationships since we've arrived here."

"Mantis is right. And how do you know her, Master?" Monkey asked.

"That is none of your concern!" Shifu snapped. "We will discuss this later. For now, let us just go to dinner. We have a guest who, as you have deduced, I know and do not trust in the slightest."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress and Shulan were talking.

"Just tell him, Ti!" Shulan yelled.

"Not tonight. You just got here." Tigress replied calmly.

"When, then? A week? A month?" Shulan started crying. "Why are you ashamed of me?"

"Shu, I'm not ashamed of you!" Tigress wiped a tear from her friend's eye. "I just don't think he'll understand. We'll tell him... tomorrow. Now, let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_WASSUP? Hey people. Before I start, I want you to know I'm changing the title to __Tigress's Lesbian Love Story__. Just thought you should know so you don't go looking for the wrong story. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

* * *

Dinner didn't go well. Po walked in with seven steaming bowls of noodles, and set one in front of everybody while Viper slithered into her chair. "Hi, I'm Viper." The snake smiled warmly.

"Shulan. Nice to meet you." She turned to Po, who was enthralled with his soup. "And I take it _you_ are the Dragon Warrior?"

Po was intimidated by her forwardness, but answered anyway. After swallowing nearly the entire contents of his bowl, of course. "Oh- uhhhh- uh huh. Yeah." He shook off his deer-in-the-headlights look and managed a smile. "Yes, I am. What happened to your leg?"

Shifu laid his face in his hands and rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed. Shulan merely gave him a strained smile and told him what she had told Mantis before: "I picked a bad fight." Apparently, this was one time too many, because she said, "You're... different than I imagined."

Po frowned. "Different? How so?"

"Bigger."

The rest of the people at the table stared in shock. "Bigger?"

"Yes. Bigger. That is what I said, is it not?" Shulan continued to eat.

"Wow. That's..."

"Rude?" Shulan laid her chopsticks in her bowl and stared at Po intently. "Because it is also rude to comment on injuries, as that may lead to embarrassing others, don't you agree? Is that not rude?" Ignoring Po's blubbering protests, she stood up and leaned in his face without lowering her voice. "If it is rude to comment on one's weight, which one can change, then is it not even more rude to comment on one's blemishes or injuries, which one cannot change? Is that not rude?"

"Shulan!" Tigres cried. "It's okay, Shulan. Calm down."

"I want an answer, panda!" Shulan pressed.

"SHULAN!" Shifu screamed. Shulan turned toward him with a look of utmost loathing "You are a guest in my home!"

"It is my home, too!"

"Not anymore! You WILL NOT antagonize my students!"

"Why not? I have just as much claim to this place as they do, perhaps more! Give me one good reason why I am not given standing in this household."

"Tell me, dear. How was Israel?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed." Shulan stormed out of the room, but Tigress knew her well enough to know that she just needed to get away so her tears were not seen.

"Master, I have always supported you, protected you, followed your orders. You know this, right?" Tigress asked her master.

"Yes. You are a good student. I am eternally grateful for the assistance you have given me."

"Then allow me this one step outside your boundaries. No matter what may have happened between you and Shulan, your behavior was completely unacceptable. You don't treat people like that." Then she left to comfort Shulan.

Shifu sighed and sat down with everyone else at the table still in shock. "What," asked Po, "was _that_ all about?"

"Yeah. I really think you should tell us what happened, Master." said Monkey.

"All right. I'll tell you." Shifu stood and recounted the story.

"Shulan, as you may have gathered, was a student of mine. However, she was not just that. She was as near and dear to me as family. Her mother, a Bengal Tiger, was a student of mine. The original Master Tigress, and I raised her, much as the Tigress you know now. Her name was Gao Mai. She became pregnant with Shulan before she was ready, only fifteen. Gao Mai and I fought often while Shulan was growing up. She had a distracted and angry teacher, as well as a distracted and angry mother. No one seemed to give her the attention she so desired. One day, Gao Mai got fed up and left the Jade Palace."

"Is that why Shulan hasn't been here in so long?" Crane interjected.

"Don't interrupt. No, Gao Mai left Shulan behind in my care. I confess that my care was not substantial for a growing cub. She was difficult to teach, and she, like her mother, left when she was just thirteen. I believe that the reason she left, or at least the icing on the cake, was when I welcomed Ty Lung into my home. She must have been jealous that I gave the new cub more attention than even her mother had given her. I received a letter from her a year later. She was in Israel, asking that her time in my home not be shared with the public as long as she never returned. I haven't heard from her since."

"I never went to Israel." Shulan looked up from the door, where she'd been standing. "At least, not when I sent the letter. I went maybe twelve years ago, because I wanted so badly to return and didn't want you to realize I'd never gone."

"How long were you there?"

"Eight years. I learned a different martial art, because Kung Fu wasn't my forte."

"Cool!" Mantis jumped forward. "Could you teach us some of it?"

"Sure. But I should warn you, there's not as much form in Krav Maga as in Kung Fu. It's mostly self-defense."

"Okay. Sounds cool."

"Just wait. You should get some rest. Krav Maga is grueling." Shulan chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei." Mantis laughed as he, Po and the rest of the Furious Five left.

"It's not Sensei. It's Mohrah." Shulan whispered to Shifu. He rolled his eyes.

"It is good to see you. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I was a bit in shock from not seeing you in so long."

"I understand. I'm not happy about it, but I understand."

"I notice you left around the same time Ty Lung was imprisoned."

"I did that on purpose. OWW!" Shulan cried, grabbing her leg as she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Shifu lifted her pant leg to her knee and insisted "I need to check that out, dear. Who did this to you?"

"I'm fine." She stood, but a whimper escaped her mouth as she hit the ground again. She writhed in pain as Shifu dragged her out the door to the small hospital wing of the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Okay, here's the next chapter! Listen, guys, you need to start commenting! I feel like everyone hates my story 'cause no one comments! Even if you do hate it, please comment and tell me so! I'm getting lonely! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE COMMENT! P.S. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter._

* * *

Shulan sat on the floor trying to recover from her blackout, breathing heavily while Shifu rushed around the room looking for anything that might help. Tigress burst into the room, her friends holding her back so she didn't hurt anyone. "How could you? You never told us-" Tigress spluttered. When she saw Shulan, she forced herself to calm down enough that Monkey, who was the only one who hadn't let her go immediately when they saw Shulan, released her. Tigress knelt and checked that the leg wasn't broken. Shulan winced as Tigress felt up her leg. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"She was just fine when we left," Viper interjected

"She must have twisted her ankle," Shifu said, taking the case of acupuncture needles from the cupboard. He quickly set to work on Shulan's leg, placing needles around her knee and ankle to relieve the pain. "Her muscles just aren't strong enough to take that lightly. It would easily be twenty times more painful for her than if it happened to most others."

"I told her she needed to get it looked at," Tigress mumbled. "She's so..." she groaned.

"I'm so _what_, Tigress? Don't act like I'm not in the room." Shulan crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Rolling her eyes, Tigress turned to Shifu.

"Master, do you know what happened to it in the first place? I mean, you've known her longer than any of us." Shifu ignored the hurt and angry expression on his adopted daughter's face, as well as the question itself. He turned away, hiding the tears that soaked his face. Tigress tried to hold back tears herself, but ended up screaming at her master. "Tell me!" Her voice broke. When he didn't turn to her, she completely lost it. "At least look at me! Look at how much your peace of mind cost you. I have been with you _twenty years_, and never -_never_- have you let me think you ever had any other students besides Ty Lung before me! You owe me an explanation."

Shulan whispered in his ear "She's right, you know." Shifu grimaced. He really didn't want anyone to know how he had acted towards Shulan so long ago. "If you don't tell her, I will."

Shifu stood, looked Tigress in the eye, and said, "I am so sorry I never told you. I never told anyone, never talked about it after she left. Shulan was a part of my past I severely wanted to forget."

"I'll try not to be offended by that," Shulan smiled. "I think I should be fine now. Thanks for everything."

Shifu knelt to remove the needles. As he worked, he told Tigress Shulan's story. This time he told everyone about how Shulan's leg had become so horribly mangled. "She has told you half-truths all night. Yes, her legs were twisted when she was born, but they were not nearly as bad as they are now. About three years before she left, she went out to the market for incense. On her way, she was attacked- at least, that's what she's told me." He turned to Shulan, who didn't speak. "After that, I wouldn't allow her to fight or even train. she completely lost her chance to receive the Dragon Scroll."

The students exchanged looks, and Shulan stood quickly, wincing. She stalked out of the room, wincing as tears ran down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I saw a review a few days ago on my last chapter that I'm pretty sure was left by my dear friend, Babette (That's not her real name, but she'll know what I mean.). So, forgive me for telling her something here. _Babette, you need to create an account here and private message me ASAP so we can talk._ Sorry, I don't exactly have a way to contact her, so this is all I got. Anyways, here's the next chapter. _

* * *

The next morning, Shulan didn't come to breakfast, so Tigress went to bring her something to eat. She pushed the door open slowly and peeked her head into the room Shulan had occupied during her time in the Palace. She was hiding under the bed sheets, her chest rising and falling as she wept. "Shulan? Can I come in?" she whispered.

"Tigress, please go away." Her voice was muffled under her blankets. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Then don't talk. Just listen." Tigress set the tray down and sat on the edge of her bed. "I understand that you're upset about what happened, but just because you're hurt, you don't have to run away from everything." Shulan didn't answer. "Why don't you tell me what happened to your leg? It might make you feel better."

"Nope." Shulan muttered. Tigress rolled her eyes. Her annoyed look slowly melted off and was replaced with an impish grin. She knew just how to make her feel better.

"Fine, then," she smiled. "I just might have to find that ticklish spot again." She jumped on Shulan and started tickling her. Shulan shrieked with laughter. "That's so cheap! No fair!"

"I know. What are you gonna do about it?" Tigress teased. Shulan pulled herself up on one elbow and licked her girlfriend's cheek. "Okay. I kind of prefer that to getting even," she grinned. They lay on the bed, just holding each other and kissing lightly and playfully.

Tigress suddenly sat up straight. "What? What's wrong?" Shulan asked. She didn't answer and anxiously started counting on her fingers. It couldn't be. Her reputation would be ruined. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Well, once, but repeating history wasn't a good habit. She rushed off, Shulan at her heels. Tigress went into the restroom and locked the door. She checked herself for any sign, any hope that it wasn't true, but nothing. "Tigress, what in God's name is going on in there?"

She stumbled out of the bathroom and into Shulan's arms. "You remember how we met, Shu?"

This was obviously not what Shulan expected. "I don't know," she joked half-heartedly. "Didn't I get the whooping on a bunch of idiot rapists who tried to make you their target?"

Tigress didn't seem in the mood for jokes. "Shu, you got there too late." She sobbed into Shulan's shoulder. The white cat looked bewildered. She didn't know what to say. She stuttered a bit before she managed to say, "What are you saying, Ti? I got there too late? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tigress looked up at Shulan, took her hand, and lay it on her stomach. "My period is six days late, Shulan. I'm pregnant."

* * *

And of course, that was about the only part of the conversation Shifu heard as he walked the hallway intersecting with theirs. "WHAT?!" he cried. They turned hurriedly. The Grandmaster stood there, completely shocked and obviously angry. He stepped closer. "When did this happen?" he asked Tigress coldly.

"About a month ago, Master." Tigress wiped tears from her eyes.

"And who is the father?" It was obvious he hadn't heard that part, so Shulan interjected "Master, if I may, you didn't-"

"No you may not, Shulan. This does not concern you." He turned to Tigress. "I will ask you one more time. Who is the father?"

"I- I don't know. I was-" Tigress was silenced by a hand from Shifu.

"You don't know? You are telling me that you threw away everything here and defiled yourself with some man you DON'T KNOW?!" He ignored their protests. "Tigress, you have brought shame to this dojo. I hereby banish you from the grounds and revoke any right to communication with any of the Five, Po, or even Shulan. You will never see any of them again as long as you shall live. Now, get out of my house." With a small cry, Tigress crumpled to the floor, face in her hands. Shifu turned to go. "I want you out in an hour. You will speak to no one when you leave."

"Master Shifu, please just listen to me," Shulan cried. "you didn't hear everything! You don't know the whole story." Shifu turned and looked at Shulan as if she was wasting her breath, but was still willing to humor her. "I'll tell you the whole thing, but you have to promise to hear me out." Shifu nodded. "Tigress never wanted to have... relations with anybody. She was forced. Raped."

"Impossible," he said shortly. "She is one of the most physically strong people I know. Nobody would have that ability."

"A wise man once told me, 'one on one is fair; two one one is only for the strongest; four on one is too much to ask of anyone.' This was twelve, Master." Shulan knew that she had played pretty much her last card, quoting her senseii. But she had no choice.

"I see." He looked at Tigress as though he had never seen her before. In a way, he hadn't. He'd always seen her as too strong to fail, her only weakness her inability to show emotion, a trait that was even a strength in battle. No, she'd never been weak to him. Tigress slowly brought her eyes to meet his, and offered a sad smile. "I am so sorry." Shifu threw his arms around his student as she sobbed. Tears welled up in his own eyes. "I am so, so sorry."

Shulan cleared her throat. "I just thought you should know: the rest of your students are on their way to the training hall, so they will have to go right through this hallway." Tigress and Shifu stood and wiped their eyes. Sure enough, the Jade Palace students showed up about ten seconds later.

"What's going on?" asked Viper.

Shifu looked questioningly at Tigress, who nodded. "Training is cancelled today." Cries of outrage and confusion followed this. "Hush. We- that is, Tigress, Shulan and I, have something to tell you. If you will all meet me in the Main Hall, we can discuss this." Mumbling, they all followed the Red Panda down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, I have been a bit preoccupied with my other two stories, so I haven't been able to post many new chapters for this one. Sorry. BTW, you should check out my story _Horvath's Apprentice._ So, now Tigress is pregnant! This couldn't possibly make things any harder for the happy couple to disclose at all! So, here goes nothing._

* * *

The Furious Five and Po sat there with their mouths hanging open like cod. Once they semi composed themselves, Viper slithered across the table and gave Tigress a huge hug. Monkey and Crane looked at each other as if they would like nothing more than to hunt down and kill every single one of her attackers one by one. Mantis and Po were still in shock. Tigress had always been their leader, hard as iron, unyielding and cold. Now she stood before them a broken woman, weaker than bamboo, world-weary beyond her years. She hated it. She hated being a pitied creature. She wouldn't have it. She took a deep breath and offered a brave smile. "It's not that bad. I'll be fine."

Po chuckled half-heartedly. "We all know you're too strong for your own good, Ti."

"Yeah. You should let us help you," Crane said.

Monkey agreed. "Why didn't you tell us?" he lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Because it wasn't a problem before I knew I was..." she trailed off. "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

"Losing twelve on one isn't weakness, Ti." Viper said. "All of us would have been proud to last ten seconds in a fight like that."

"She's right," Shulan took Tigress's hand. "And you never stopped fighting. You kept struggling and you didn't give up. That is the only reason I came in and helped you. Because I saw that you were trying desperately to get out of there."

"You saw her?" Mantis cried. "How long did you wait to decide you were going to fight?"

"Hey, cool it, Bug Boy. I jumped right in as soon as I saw what was going on. I'm just saying I wouldn't have been so keen to help if Tigress hadn't been screaming at the top of her lungs and fighting."

"Mantis, don't be rude. Shulan is many things, but she is not one to stand by and watch someone get hurt." Shifu snapped. Mantis nodded meekly. "Now that that is cleared up, why don't you go to the training hall. I have some things I need to think about. This is definitely going to take some time to find a suitable solution." They all bowed and ran for the grueling workout that was waiting for them. Shifu sighed. He was not ready to face the day alone. Oogway would help him, as he always had. He prayed his solution would be blessed. He needed to find a good answer to this problem. And he needed to make up for his behavior earlier that day. This would take a while.

* * *

Shulan went straight for the sparring area with Tigress. They both fought well, and the fight was evenly matched, though it was obvious how different Kung Fu was from Krav Maga. Within an hour they were both soaked in sweat and Shulan had blood dripping from her eye. "It looks worse than it is," she assured Tigress. "I'm fine."

"Why don't I take a crack at it?" Viper offered. Shulan shrugged, and they began to fight. After a while, Crane said "I don't think this is a good idea." Shulan and Viper were very good at taking hits and dealing damage, too, though Viper, it seemed, was losing energy. This had obviously not gone unnoticed, because Crane looked about ready to fly in and start fighting Shulan alongside Viper.

Tigress laughed. "Viper's tough. She can handle it." When Crane still looked doubtful, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're just scared because you know my girlfriend can kick your girlfriend's butt."

The mood in the room dropped so fast it flattened them. Tigress clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified. Shulan looked from Tigress to Po to the Five and back. "What have you done, Tigress?" She could hardly speak in more than whisper.

Crane and Viper stared at each other and smiled. "It's true." Viper said. "Crane and I are dating. Have been for about three months."

Po and Monkey grinned ear to ear. "That's awesome, guys. You make a great couple." Mantis rolled his eyes. "It's sissy stuff, falling in love. Dangerous, too. If your partner gets in trouble, you'll risk everything to try and save them."

"You mean, like you did with me when I went off to fight Shen." Po said. "You blew the whole operation because I was in trouble. That's what friends do." That shut Mantis up. Tigress and Shulan gaped at them, dumbstruck. Were any of them even paying attention?

"Excuse me, but do any of you have your priorities straightened out? Shulan and I- two girls- are dating. Don't most people who hear that kind of stuff go berserk?" Tigress raved.

"Ti, we knew already." Monkey smiled. "From the beginning. It was obvious. Besides, times change. You may want to hold out on telling Shifu, though. He's had enough for one day." The rest of them agreed.

Shulan's face slowly spread into a wide smile. Even if Shifu rejected them, at least now they knew they had a good support system. She was thrilled to find that Tigress had come to the same conclusion. Tigress laughed and jumped into Shulan's arms, and kissed her. The students laughed. This was the first time any of them had seen Tigress act so... well, girly, and they loved to see her truly happy. And for a moment, everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I really have no explanation for it, so I'm just gonna start right in with it. And please comment. On this story and both my other ones._

* * *

The next morning when Shulan woke, her leg was feeling particularly sore. She groaned as she tumbled out of bed. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. How was she supposed to get out to breakfast? Growling, she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to use her old crutches from when she was a child. Humiliated, she had to crawl to her closet to get them, and they were too short. Thinking quickly, she took some of the wood from her old stool which she'd broken in a fit of rage at age five. Luckily, she'd kept the pieces. She bound the legs to her crutches with some bandages (she always kept some handy) and went toward the dining room.

When she got there, her friends and Shifu were already sitting and eating breakfast. "I hope you have a good explanation for- Oh." Shifu stopped abruptly in his "a warrior must wake before the sun" speech when he saw her ashamed face and her crutches. She was obviously not in the mood to talk about it, so he let it go.

Tigress was not so easy to appease, however. "What happened?" She demanded as Shulan sat in her seat and leaned her crutches against her chair. She did not answer, and Shifu gave Tigress a hard look, which she ignored. "Well?"

Shulan clenched her fists. "Nothing happened, Ti. My leg just hurts more than usual today. It's not a big deal."

Tigress opened her mouth to speak, but Shifu cut across her. "Perhaps you wouldn't understand, Tigress, because you have not had any lasting injuries, but Shulan is telling the truth. This has happened on many occasions in the past, and by afternoon, she'll be fine. By the way, she is oftentimes more agressive when her leg starts hurting, so don't make her angry with you." He added with a hint of teasing to his voice. Shulan punched him in the arm, at which he chuckled softly.

The students finished their breakfast quickly and retreated to the training hall. Once they got there, Monkey said, "With all the confusion yesterday, you never really got the chance to teach us any moves from that other martial art. What was it again? Kramagaga?"

Shulan rolled her eyes. "Krav Maga. And I'd love to teach you." She tried out her leg, which was now working well enough that she could walk to the middle of the sparring floor. Tigress stared at her worriedly, fearing that Shulan wouldn't be able to handle herself. They all gathered in front of her, however, waiting for her to teach.

"This martial art is like nothing you've seen before. You have always learned that you should be on an equal playing field, no weapons, and to never, under any circumstances, fight when you are at a disadvantage. Krav will teach you how to fight when you, like Tigress had to recently, fight twelve on one." Noticing Tigress's furious face, she said, "Sorry, hon. Didn't mean to put you on the spot there, but it's the truth." Tigress shrugged. Shulan turned back to her lecture. "I will teach you how to fight when your opponent isn't afraid to use weapons, and, in return how you can use them. You will learn how to fight when you are on the ground or when your opponent is near impossible to beat. And most importantly, you will be taught that you _don't have to win_." They were shocked.

"In a fight, your goal is not to win. It is to deal as much damage with as little cost to you as physically possible. You should really only use these techniques if you are the one defending, not attacking." She said. "If you are attacked, then your first goal is to make sure the idiot who did it knows he's messing with the wrong person. Then you hightail it out of there. You don't keep a fight going. There is no shame in running away if someone tries to attack you. To be honest, I've started more fights than I can count, and when I lost, I had great respect for the people who did what they could to get me out of their way so they could run, not those who would try to keep on hitting me, which A) made me laugh, and B) made them bleed and cry." There was a small murmur of laughter at these words, but they still grasped the seriousness of what she was saying.

"You've attacked people?" Po said hoarsely. "Why?"

Shulan sighed. "Because that's what I was told to do. My lesson is over for today. We will begin technique tomorrow, if you wish."

She went to select a bo staff from the wall. The students never used these weapons, so when she began combinations that were obviously of Kung Fu, not Krav Maga, with the skill of a warrior who has trained for years, they were amazed. She moved with elegance and grace, yet her face was in a constant grimace of concentration. Her hard expression would have made even the strongest of warriors run for Mommy. Little did they know that in the past, her skills had done just that. She was one of the most famous and feared warriors in all of China, yet they had no clue. She was glad for that.

"Did you learn that in Israel?" Mantis asked. Shulan continued to fight her invisible opponent, but answered "No, Shifu taught me. He taught Lung and me every aspect of Kung Fu, including weapons training. He probably didn't teach you because he was afraid you might turn out to be like Lung."

"Lung? Oh, you mean Ty Lung." Crane realized. "So, you were close to him?"

Shulan stopped immediately. She did not face them. "Yes. We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. He was my brother, and I loved him." The pain in her voice was too hard to mask. For once, Shulan's voice was not that of a sarcastic, world worn warrior, but soft, scared, like a child.

"Do you miss him?" Po asked stupidly.

"Po, shut up." Tigress snapped. "She doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to."

"It's fine, Ti. I don't mind. Yes, Po, I miss him terribly. But I understand why you had to do what you did. I do not believe he deserved to die, but killing him was almost more merciful than putting him back in that prison."

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"He hated it there. I visited him once, the same month he was imprisoned. I was on my way to Israel, and I wanted to see him one last time. He begged me to kill him." Her voice cracked. "He hated himself for what he had done, and he wanted to die."

"Then why would he try to destroy the Valley once again after he escaped?" Tigress challenged. She had a point, Shulan noticed.

"Your guess is as good as mine, though I would think that while he was in Chor Ghom, he began to think that had Oogway not denied him the Dragon Scroll, he wouldn't have gone into a murderous rage, and therefore it 'wasn't his fault'. After a while, he wasn't even upset about the Scroll. Just that he could never even try to make it right. He was doomed to die a criminal because he could never apologize. You'd be mad, too."

They shared looks. They'd never really thought about it that way before. Shifu obviously wasn't the man they thought he was. But before they could react, Zeng's voice trailed throughout the Jade Palace. "Danger! Danger!"


	8. Chapter 8

_So, I know the last chapter might have been a bit boring, but I was half asleep when I wrote it, so cut me some slack. Either way, the last one's important. You'll get it later. Anywho, here's the next chap._

* * *

The students jumped to their feet and ran to the Main Courtyard. Zeng was still screaming bloody murder when they got there. Shulan knelt by him and clamped his beak shut. "Relax, Zeng." He immediately calmed down when he saw Shulan's concerned face. "What happened?"

"Thieves in the East Village, Mistress Shulan."

She nodded and bounded off, her friends right behind her. Suddenly, they heard Shifu clear his throat behind them. They whirled around. "And just where do you think you're going, young lady?" He stared at Tigress.

"There are people in trouble," she answered, confused. "Why wouldn't I go to help?"

"Because I can't in good conscience let you put an innocent life at risk."

"What are you talking about? Shulan can take care of herself."

"I am not referring to Shulan. My dear, it's not just you anymore." He gestured to his daughter's stomach. "Until you give birth, I won't allow you to put yourself at risk."

"WHAT?!" Tigress was furious. "You mean I have to wait eight more months to be able to protect the Valley? This is ridiculous!"

The red panda watched the warrior's angry tirade calmly. "Are you done? Tigress, you have always been taught to protect the innocent. Your child would fit in that category." She sighed. He was right, of course. "The rest of you, go." As they bowed, he lay a hand on Shulan's shoulder. "My child, you must remember your path. You are not the person you once were. Be the better you." Shulan nodded and led the rest of the Five and Po to the East Village.

Tigress sighed as she stared after them. "So," Shifu said softly. "Why don't we talk in my chambers? I think you could use some tea."

"That would be nice," she agreed. She followed her master into the Palace. When they arrived at the Grandmaster's room, she asked him "What did you mean when you told Shulan that she wasn't the person she once was? She mentioned something earlier about her attacking other people, that it was what she was ordered to do."

"Yes, I heard. There is no need to trouble yourself over such things. It is in the past."

"So why did you feel the need to remind Shulan to be better?" She countered.

Shifu sighed. "If and when I decide to give you that information, I will. But until such time as I do, you will not bring it up. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked as if she was going to argue, but her shoulders slumped in defeat as she answered "Transparently."

* * *

Shulan led her new friends into an alleyway near the scene of the fight. There were twelve, all wearing masks. She cursed. "What's wrong?" Po asked.

"You remember when you told me you'd like nothing more than to beat the life out of the idiots who raped Tigress?"

"Yeeesss? Why?"

She turned to him and grinned humorlessly. "Because now's your chance. They're out there." They surged forward, murderous looks on their faces. She held them back. "Patience. All good things to those who wait."

They turned their attention back to the fight. One of the thieves held a bunny by the ears and shook him. "Who's gonna help you now?" He taunted.

The warriors saw their opportunity and leapt out. "That would be us, my friend."

They were all fighting now. Shulan was an excellent warrior, they saw. Her movements fluid, never letting a hit land on her. She took out three before another was stupid enough to challenge her. "Wan?" he exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes, while his grew wide as he lokked behind her. "Wan, look out!" He jumped on her and covered her head as Crane flew at them.

She threw him off. Then she proceeded to kick him mercilessly screaming what sounded to be highly rude things in Hebrew. It took Po, Monkey, and Crane to pull her off him. "Relax, Shu."

Mantis, always the skeptic, looked her in the eye and asked "Why did he call you Wan?"

The man groaned as he lifted himself up. "Because it's her name," so Shulan punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"It's a nickname," she answered. "I don't use it anymore."

That was good enough for them, so they helped Shulan lift up the masked thief as she pulled the mask off. He was an Asiatic Lion. Shulan cried out and dropped him. "No!" She cried. "No, no, NOOOOO!"

"What?" Viper looked concerned. "Who is he?"

She didn't answer, just yanked the masks off each of the others in turn, whimpering each time she saw their faces. "No!" She cried again. "He was my friend!" She collapsed to the ground in anguish. Viper slithered over to comfort her and, though they barely knew each other, hugged her tight as a sister. They conversed for a short time in whispers, and Viper soon came back to her friends. "He was a good friend of hers before she came back to the Valley three years back. His name is Baogia, a criminal-for-hire, if you will. He was apparently very fond of her, and, as you saw earlier, extremely overprotective."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Pop asked, eyeing the lion disdainfully.

"Take him with us." They looked up to see Shulan staring at the limp form of her old friend.

"What?" Crane looked at her like she'd just suggested they quit Kung Fu and take up tap dancing. "Why in the name of sanity would we do that?"

"Because of Tigress. Baogia was the one who got her pregnant; he was the one I had to pull off her when I got there."

They stood there, trying to come to grips with what she had just said. "So," Monkey was the first to speak. "This filth is the father of my sister's child?" Shulan nodded. "The one who singlehandedly ruined her life?" Hesitantly, she nodded again. "Then I'm gonna beat the living-"

"Monkey!" Viper scolded him. "Look, we're wasting time here. We need to go." Shulan immediately knelt down and threw Baogia ove her shoulder. Without another word, she turned toward the Jade Palace. The Five and Po followed her, apprehensive as to what might happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

_I wish I could have posted this chapter a while ago, but high school is way stressful, so this is the first time I've been able to write for a long time. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Warning: two instances of crude language._

* * *

As Shulan and the Five trudged up the stairs, Viper summoned the courage to bring up something that had been bothering her. "Shulan, how is it you became such good friends with a criminal?" She gestured to the limp form on Shulan's shoulder.

Shulan didn't answer at first, but then sighed and said "I worked with him for a while, let's leave it at that for now; I don't want to have to tell this story twice."

Knowing they'd get an answer soon motivated them to leave it be, so they were satisfied for the time being. when they reached the front door, Shulan yelled "ZENG!"

The goose scuttled out and opened the door for Shulan, who adjusted the weight on her back and started into the Palace. "Zeng, I need you to get Shifu and Master Tigress." Zeng nodded and hurried off. She dropped the lion onto the floor and slid the mask back over his eyes. Right about then, Shifu and Tigress entered the room. Tigress ran to give Shulan a hug, but stopped dead when she saw the masked figure on the floor. She whimpered and ran backwards into a wall, where she promptly began sobbing. Shulan ran to comfort her girlfriend, who threw her arms around her. "Tigress, it's okay. He's unconscious, he can't hurt you."

Shifu stared at the lion. "Is this the one who-"

"Yes," Tigress interrupted hoarsely. "Why he is here I cannot understand, but this man raped me and got me pregnant."

The grandmaster turned to the white cat. "Baogia?" She nodded. "I see. This definitely complicates things."

"How so?" Mantis asked. "We teach him a lesson and get him the hell out of the Valley of Peace. Nothing complicated."

Shulan stared at her teacher. A look of dawning comprehension crossed her face. "Master, no! You can't make her-"

"Silence. I can and, for the good of all, I will. Tigress, I'm sorry, but by law, if the man who raped you can be found, you must marry him."

Silence quilted the room. "I won't." Tigress stood firm. "I will not let my life be changed any more than necessary now. I will not marry him. I will bear his child, but that's it."

"You will follow the law."

"The law is idiotic."

"You live under my roof, you obey my rules."

Baogia was starting to stir. Shulan knelt by him and lifted him into a sitting position. "Baogia? Baogia, wake up." She shook him until he woke.

He gasped. "Wan! You're alive!" He looked overjoyed. Just as he was about to give Shulan a hug, though, she threw a right hook at him, not enough to knock him out again, but enough to make a point.

"I don't go by Wan anymore. It was a stupid nickname." Baogia massaged his aching jaw. "What I wanted to talk to you about is this." She gestured to Tigress. "Do you recognize her, Baogia?"

The lion studied Tigress. "Wait. That's the girl from last month! How do you know her?"

Shulan sneered. "The hooded warrior who broke up the party? That was me."

"That makes sense. So what am I here for?"

"She's pregnant, Baogia. With your child." She didn't let him respond, just continued coldly. "This is your mess, and I suggest you figure out how to fix it. Preferably an option that doesn't involve you marrying her."

The lion was still dumbstruck. "Marry? I don't even know her!"

"Didn't stop you from raping her, did it?" Monkey had been glowering at him.

Po looked about ready to kill him, but he was the first to offer a suggestion. "What if Tigress did get married? Just not to this waste of space."

"To whom, then?" Shifu asked. "Panda, I would like nothing more than to see my daughter marry someone she truly loves, but no man will accept her, seeing as she is no longer a virgin."

Shulan and Tigress shared a look. It was now or never. "Master..."

"What, Shulan?" He fixed his gaze on her.

She lost her nerve. "I was just thinking... maybe if she had to... to get married... she should at least... umm... marry someone she knows."

"I agree, but none of the Five are allowed to marry. I am making an exception for Tigress."

"Lucky me," the tiger mumbled.

Shulan bit her lip. Tigress nodded imperceptibly, but all of the other students besides Viper were shaking their heads vigorously. Finally, she just threw up her hands and cried "Oh, I'm just going to say it! I am volunteering to marry her. I love Tigress and she loves me." Shifu went stock-still, not even breathing, it looked like. Baogia blinked. "Shifu, are you okay?" Shulan lay her hand on his shoulder. "Master? Please just say something."

His mouth gaped for a moment, then he swiftly shut it. "Very well. Shulan, I need to speak to you privately." He led her through the halls down to his study and closed the door behind him. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No, sir. I have been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"And the others? How long have they known?"

"Only since last night. They are supportive and loving, and you should be too."

"You do know why I have never allowed you inside this palace until two nights ago, do you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why is that?"

"The company I've kept over the last twenty years, sir."

"Exactly. And now you bring the very person responsible for your reputation into my house? When were you planning on telling your fiancee?" Shifu asked.

"I wanted to tell her, but not yet. I actually- did you just say fiancee?" A wide smile spread across her face. "You aren't mad?"

"Actually, I'm furious. But I realize that it's her life, and I won't make her decisions anymore." Shifu smiled. "Shulan, I want you to have something." He reached inside his poacket and pulled out a gold band with a thumbnail-sized diamond surrounded by rubies. "This was the only thing your mother left. Your father gave it to her when he proposed. You do know the story, I presume?"

Shulan took the ring. "Yes," she smiled. "He gave it to her, but she said, 'I can't. I love you, but I won't allow my child to make the same mistakes I did.' Then he told her to keep it to remember him."

Shifu nodded. "Give this to my daughter. Make her happy." Shulan threw her arms around her teacher and cried. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Then she took off running. Tigress and the rest of the students were waiting anxiously. Shulan stepped in front of the South Chinese Tiger and whispered "I just realized I've done this wrong." She slowly got down on one knee. "Tigress, will you marry me?"

Tigress began to cry. "Yes!" She held out her hand, and Shulan slid the ring on her finger. "Oh, Shulan. It's beautiful." She kissed Shulan, and handed her an ornate ring of silver with many tiny diamonds forming the Chinese characters for 'I love you.' "I was planning on asking you tonight at dinner."

Their friends laughed, and all of them, even Baogia, joined in the group hug.


End file.
